f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2016 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix
| poletime = 1:38.755 | fastestlap = 1:43.729 | fastestlapdriver = Sebastian Vettel | fastestlapnation = GER | fastestlapteam = | fastestlapnumber = 43 | winner = Lewis Hamilton | winnernation = GBR | winnerteam = | second = Nico Rosberg | secondnation = GER | secondteam = | third = Sebastian Vettel | thirdnation = GER | thirdteam = }} The 2016 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix (officially the 2016 Formula 1 Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix) was the twenty-first and final race of the 2016 Formula One season, and the eighth time the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix was held. It was held between 25 November and 27 November 2016. The race was to determine whether Lewis Hamilton or Nico Rosberg would become World Champion of 2016. Hamilton took his third pole position at the Yas Marina Circuit, with Rosberg second on the grid. Hamilton and Rosberg both made good starts, but although Hamilton backed Rosberg into the field in the closing stages, Hamilton won the race while Rosberg finished second to become the 2016 World Champion, winning his first ever F1 title. Sebastian Vettel completed the podium. Five days later, Rosberg confirmed his retirement from Formula One. __TOC__ Background At the last race in Brazil, Lewis Hamilton took his first Brazilian Grand Prix win, while Nico Rosberg took another second-place finish, moving Hamilton another seven points closer to Rosberg in the Drivers' Championship, putting the gap to twelve points. Rosberg was on 367 points, while Hamilton was on 355. Daniel Ricciardo had already secured third place in the standings, but an eighth-place finish gave him four more points to be forty-nine points ahead of Sebastian Vettel, who finished fifth in Brazil. Kimi Räikkönen's accident in the aforementioned race promoted Max Verstappen, who finished third, to fourth in the standings, five points behind Vettel. were still the Constructors' Champion of 2016, having 722 points. Meanwhile, secured second place with 446 points compared to 's 375. opened their gap to to twenty-seven points, after Williams failed to finish in the top ten in Brazil. Like the previous year's Abu Dhabi Grand Prix, the drivers used soft and supersoft tyres, and this time also used ultrasofts. Hamilton and Rosberg took the same number of sets, being seven ultrasofts, two supersofts, and four softs. Vettel, Felipe Massa and all chose just one set of supersofts, along with five soft sets and seven ultrasoft sets. It was apparently the final race for Jenson Button before Stoffel Vandoorne races for in . Although Button has a contract available for , he doubted that he would go back to Formula One, saying that the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix might be his final race. Title permutations The title battle was held, with Nico Rosberg twelve points ahead of Lewis Hamilton: *For Rosberg to win his first title: **If he finishes on the podium, he will win the title **If Rosberg finishes fourth, fifth or sixth, Hamilton must finish second or worse **If Rosberg finishes seventh or eighth, Hamilton must finish third or worse **If Hamilton finishes fourth or lower, Rosberg will win the title *For Hamilton to win his fourth title: **If he wins, Rosberg must finish fourth or worse **If Hamilton finishes second, Rosberg must finish seventh or worse **If Hamilton finishes third, Rosberg must ninth or worse Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results Grid Race Report Results ** Palmer was given a five-second time penalty for his collision with Sainz. Milestones *Final race using the power unit token system. *Felipe Massa's 250th start (252nd entry). *Jenson Button's 305th and final start (308th and final entry). *Nico Hülkenberg's final race at , Kevin Magnussen's final race at , Esteban Ocon's final race at , Esteban Gutiérrez's final race at , Pascal Wehrlein's final race at Manor, Felipe Nasr's final race at , and Valtteri Bottas' final race at . *Nico Rosberg's first world championship and final race. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2016 Grands Prix Category:Abu Dhabi Grand Prix